


Endearment

by sepia_sigyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: Loki just starts calling you it one day. You wonder what it means.





	Endearment

He just starts saying it to you one day. In your direction more like at first, his eyes fixed out the window on a distant point within the palace garden or on the marbled floor of the recreational chambers or intently on his afternoon reading. But eventually his eyes meet yours and he holds them for several seconds before it rolls off his silver tongue. An Asgardian phrase. You having no frame of reference for the language, cannot place it or begin to attempt to translate.

So you memorize it the best you can. Noting the tenderness in his voice. How his soft purr softens even more when he says it. A bit more each time he whispers it into your ear.

One day while you are sparring with Thor, you ask him what the words mean. You have to repeat them six times, trying to emulate Loki’s precise pronunciation and tone, your untutored tongue getting tangled in the softness of the “r”s and the multiple constants at the end of the second word. Thor blushes furiously and laughs aloud before telling you that it translates to something along the lines of “the first drop of mine own precious blood drawn by mine sworn enemy whose fatal blow hath secured for me a place in Valhalla for all eternity.” 

A flush rises in your own cheeks. The translation may not easily correlate to anything in any Midgardian language you knew, but you feel the sentiment.

He laughs again. Loudly. “Does he…call you that often?”

You nod. 

“It seems my brother has quite the fondness for you, little one.”

He nods back at you, a wide grin overtaking his chiseled features for just a brief moment before he takes his preparatory stance for your next round.

After that, only the first part of the second word sticks in your mind easily as it is familiar to you. Even though its meaning in Midgardian English pales in comparison to the description Thor gave you, it comforts you greatly each time he repeats it.

 _Pet_. 

_My pet._

 


End file.
